A braided member may be used for achieving electromagnetic shielding of an electric wire. JP 2012-212657A discloses, as such a braided member, a shielding sleeve obtained by braiding fibers that are plated with metal.
JP 2013-74650A discloses use of a braid obtained by braiding conductive metal wires and wear-resistant resin wires made of a synthetic resin together to secure an electromagnetic shielding function, wear resistance, and impact resistance.
In the case of the braid disclosed in JP 2013-74650A, resin wires and metal wires are used in combination, and therefore, the weight can be reduced. Moreover, JP 2013-74650A states that the braid is welded to a metal shell (conductive member) and thus fixed thereto such that electric conduction is established. In addition, JP 2013-74650A states that the braid is crimped and fixed by a braid fixing means other than welding, such as crimping using a shielded ring or insert molding.
However, when a portion containing the resin wires in the braid is crimped and fixed to the conductive member, the resin wires come into contact with the conductive member, and therefore, it may be difficult to favorably secure conduction between the braid and the conductive member. For example, the occurrence of a high-temperature atmosphere or a temperature cycle in a vehicle may cause thermal creep of the resin wires, resulting in an increase in the contact resistance between the metal wires and the conductive member.
To address this, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technique for favorably secure conduction between a conductive member and a braided member constituted by metal wires and resin wires.